1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of bicycle pedals, and more particularly to a novel pedal mounting which incorporates a shoe clip and slotted receiver on the pedal that provides safety and convenience for a quick and easy insertion or extraction of the cyclist""s shoe into and out of the pedal.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional problem for cyclists to quickly and conveniently place their foot on the pedals of a bicycle in a safe and convenient manner. Problems and difficulties have been encountered with conventional engagement of a cyclist""s shoes on the pedals which stem largely from the fact that no positive or releasable connection is provided between the shoe and the pedal. The unattached shoe may readily slip from the pedal. Attachment of the shoes to the pedal is dangerous in the case of the rider falling or separating from the pedals during an accident.
Other difficulties and problems have been encountered when employing conventional toe guards or clips in combination with the pedal to retain a shoe on a pedal since conventional toe guards permit insertion and withdrawal of the toe portion of a cyclist""s foot only through an exposed opening at the rear of the guard. Therefore, a cyclist mounting or boarding a bicycle must carefully place the shoe tip into the rear opening of the guard so that the toe portion of the foot may enter the internal cavity of the guard while the bottom of the foot presses against the pedal. Difficulties involving safety are encountered with conventional shoe retainers since both sides of the guard have sidewalls or a framework which completely encircles the midsection of the cyclist""s shoe, leaving only the rear entrance or opening for insertion or removal of the foot from the guard. In an emergency, it is difficult to remove one""s foot from such a conventional toe guard or unreleasable clip and because of this difficulty, injury can occur.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel pedal mounting for a cyclist""s shoe which not only assists in maintaining the pedal level but will provide improved power characteristics and which will employ releasable shoe clip and pedal retainer means for quick insertion or removal of the cyclist""s foot or shoe into and out of the retainer.
Accordingly, the above problems and difficulties are avoided by the present invention which provides a novel shoe-to-pedal mounting or releasable retaining means incorporating a wedge clip secured to the underside or sole of a cyclist""s shoe that is insertably introduced to a slot in a retainer secured to the surface of a pedal. The retainer includes a guide means for aligning the wedge clip into an entrance opening leading into the slot. The respective side surfaces of the slot and the clip are mated to prevent dislodgement or separation of the shoe in a direction normal to the pedal. However, separation is available laterally in the instance of the rider leaving the bicycle.
The retainer includes a spring loaded yieldable means for releasably securing the clip with the retainer. This means has at least one spring biased sidewall in connection with a detent carried on the clip. Therefore, a cyclist may insert or extract his shoed foot into or out of the pedal for desired bicycle operating purposes or for separation from the pedal in order to avoid injury during accidental or unusual circumstances. Rapidity of insertion and removal of the clip from the retainer is extremely important to racing enthusiasts as well as the safety and convenience of non-racing personnel.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a quick release mechanism operable between a cyclist""s shoe and a pedal, providing releasable coupling of a shoe with the pedal for improved operating procedures as well as for safety purposes.
Another object resides in providing a releasable retaining means between a cyclist""s shoe and a pedal which is simple to install and which is suitable for both road or mountain biking.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle pedal mounting device for releasably connecting a cyclist""s shoe to a pedal for convenient access thereto by the cyclist and which provides a smoother ride with safety and convenience for quick and easy insertion and extraction of the cyclist""s shoe with respect to a pedal retainer or clamp.
A further object resides in providing a bicycle pedal or shoe mounting arrangement which avoids potential cyclist""s fall and injury when rapidly inserting or extracting of the cyclist""s shoe from a pedal retaining means.
A further object resides in providing an adjustable and releasable means for a cyclist""s shoe with respect to a pedal of a bicycle so as to provide automatic or intentional release of the shoe from securement with the pedal.